I Aer Can Ven Na Mar The Sea Calls us home
by WarriorElf
Summary: The sea has power even over the greatest of warriors. The crashing surf holds encahntment over everybody, but doom is only placed on one. This is his story.
1. The Sea's Call

_Gulls wheeled overhead, casting faint shadows on the white sand below, their raucous calls sounding loudly in the clear morning. The white of their feathers contrasted sharply, yet beautifully against the clear, opalescent blue of the sky about which they flew. Their cries mingled with the crashing of the surf. On the shores, standing motionless on the white sands, stood a solitary figure, entranced and transfixed by the sound of the Sea, and the crying of the gulls. They stood, like a statue, unmoving, though their mind and heart were aching terribly. Minutes crawled by in agonizing slowness, slowly lengthening into hours. And yet the figure still did not move, gazing as if transfixed at the rolling waves. Strands of errant hair blew into the figure's face, obstructing their view, but they seemed not to notice, standing as still as ever. The calling, the yearning, the doom, had entranced them beyond thought and reason._

_Legolas Thranduilion had discovered the Sea._

With a painful sigh Legolas cut off that memory, a memory that had been nagging at him since he had first beheld the sight of the blue sea and heard the calling of the gulls. He tried to turn away from these dangerous thoughts, thoughts that threatened to make him forget his duties to his friends, to this land... and to his father. His mind refused to dwell on anything other than transfixing memories of the sea.

"Legolas?" came a quiet voice from his side, almost a whisper.

Legolas barely managed to contain a jerk of surprise, for he had not heard his friend approach. He turned away from the balcony that overlooked Minas Tirith, and met the worried gaze of his friend.

"Yes Aragorn?"

"You are dwelling on the past again, mellon nín," Aragorn chided gently.

"Aye, I am." Legolas turned back to the view, were gulls could be seen flying in the distance. His normally sapphire blue eyes were clouded with longing and pain. His soul was torn in half, and he felt as if nothing save the sea itself would ever fix that.

Aragorn laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Legolas, you cannot change what is past, but only you can decide your future." Only silence greeted this remark, but Aragorn knew that Legolas understood.

"I am torn Aragorn," Legolas whispered sometime later. The words were softly spoken, but not lost on the keen hearing of his friend.

"I know mellon nín, I know," Aragorn replied gently, laying a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Do not let me sway your decision. You must do what you're heart tells you."

"I do not know what my heart tells me Aragorn. I do not even think I want a heart right now, it hurts too much."

Aragorn turned and drew Legolas into a tight embrace. "Oh Legolas. I would that you stay, but I know I cannot stop you. Go my friend, with my blessings. I will miss you."

Silence stretched once more between the friends as they stood side by side. Aragorn knew what was going on in the elf's head, but he could not help him. Legolas needed to make this decision himself. Finally, Legolas seemed to have decided. His voice trembled slightly as he spoke, but his tone was decided.

"I cannot leave Aragorn. I cannot leave you, I cannot leave this land and all that I have known. Ulmo will wait. I just hope I can." The last words Legolas spoke under his breath to himself, so softly that Aragorn barely heard them.

Aragorn felt as if his heart would tear in two. He had never yet, in the many years they had spent in each other's company, seen the elf so anguished. For once he felt at a complete loss to help Legolas. Glancing sideways he saw a silver tear slide down the elf's fair face. Reaching out before Legolas could wipe it away, the ranger caught it on his finger. He stared at the drop of liquid, glistening in the bright sunlight.

Legolas hastily wiped his other tears away. He had not realized he was crying. Now Aragorn would pity him. Pity was something the elf could not stand.

"Aragorn–" he began, but the ranger put a finger to the elf's lips, silencing him. Gently, Aragorn tipped Legolas' chin up so that the elf was looking at him.

"You are brave Legolas, I know this, and everyone else who has ever had the pleasure to fight with you knows this. I know you can follow whatever path you choose if you wish. Do not destroy yourself." Silently he reached into the folds of his coat and drew out a conch shell. He handed it to Legolas. "Hold it to your ear," he commanded softly.

Legolas looked confused but did as he was bidden. A look of joy replaced the anguish on his face.

"It speaks Aragorn, it speaks of the sea!" he cried excitedly.

Aragorn smiled wryly. "Yes mellon nín, it does."

* * *

The Sea is calling

Crashing surf

Smooth white sand

An irresistible longing,

Yet a call I cannot answer.

The Sea is calling,

Crying gulls,

frothing breakers

An joyful call

Yet a call I cannot answer

The Sea is calling,

frigid tides

water mountains

A mournful call

A call I cannot answer

The Sea is calling

It begs,

it pleads.

A powerful call,

A call that I must answer.

The Sea is calling,

I am crying

I must answer the call,

But I cannot.

My Soul is split,

I cannot stay

I cannot go

for the Sea is calling.

Sea Yearning

Sea Calling

Sea Song

Sea Laughter,

The Sea is calling me home.

And I will go...

But not yet.  
  
The End

A/N: I know it was very short, but I felt that it didn't need to be terribly long. I also am still having an extreme writer's coma, and it is very hard for me to finish anything right now. I hope you liked it, but as I wrote it a 12 pm, I am not expecting it to make any sense, let alone be worth reading. All the better if you disagree! And do not forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, or else I will set Elladan and Elrohir on you. At least, I will set Elrohir on you. If I can borrow Elladan from Hyperactive forever, then I will set him on you too. So there. REVIEW!  
And thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I have recieved so far! They really make me happy! 


	2. The Note

1Author's Note: This is not the actual story. If the author alert link sent you here, then go back on chapter. I think it is only alerting you for this one, cause I only replaced chapter one. Sorry for the inconvenience.

_Shadowfaxgal7:_ Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. As I said, I am suffering from acute writer's coma. It's not fun. I can hardly write. I am sorry you had to wait so long and I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Can't wait till you update mellon nín!

_Aerlalaith: _Sorry you had to wait so long. This story, if any good, should be right up your alley! I hope you like it!

_Beling:_ Oh, I am so glad to see you reviewing my stories once more! I really appreciate your review and I am glad you liked my story. I hope you still do.

_Inwe:_ I love your pen name! I am so glad you liked my story, and I apologize that it took so long to update! I hope you are still there to read this updated version!

And one last thing. Everyone who read and enjoyed this story (and even if you didn't like it) Must go read Aerlalaith's poem Drowning in Ulmo's realm. It was a major inspiration for this story, especially the poem. Go read it NOW! Thank you.


End file.
